The walk down the aisle, Ted's story finally ends
by special agent Ali
Summary: Spoilers for near finale episode. This is how future Ted told the latest episode to the kids. I loved Ted so much in this episode. While I love Swarkles with all my heart I still love just how great the relationship between Ted and Robin was the entire new seasons. He was her boyfriend at first then realized he was more her big brother instead. I love the entire HIMYM gang


_**Warning! Please hit back button now if you haven't seen the new episode of HIMYM! I take no blame if you read on from here and spoil it for yourself! **_

_**For all those who seen tonight's episode of HIMYM how cool is Ted? I loved this one because we finally see Ted really has given up Robin. I mean you can tell he thought about it briefly out in the hallway. Years ago nothing would have stopped Ted from giving her the locket and trying to win her back. I think Ted truly loves his friends too much to hurt them and that's why I love him. **_

_**I love Swarkles and I swooned at the wedding but I have to ask this question. If the show was never about Ted meeting the kids mom do you think it would have been Ted and Robin in the end?**_

_**My opinion? Yeah, I think they might have worked out. That's just my opinion though. I am just curious if you all think they could have if Barney and the Mother were never involved in Ted and Robin's lives. Oh and please don't just answer the question, if you can spare a second to answer the question you can then tell me how the story is too. I hope you all enjoy**_

_**Anyway, this is Ted's thoughts in hallway in that brief second of time. It's future Ted's thoughts I mean. **_

_Kids, I think you can tell this story is finally almost done. I didn't know it yet but I was about to meet the mother of my children. All I had to do was convince the bride to marry the groom._

_I think you two know now just how much I love your Aunt Robin. So its probably very shocking to hear that I actually didn't even want to run away with her on her wedding night. Kids, you just have to understand, when you fall in love with someone and it doesn't work out it hurts a lot. _

_Most people though don't become best friends with the person and secretly hope he or she will fall back in love. I did though and for the past eight years I fought my feelings for Robin. I finally let her go though so it hurt a lot that on her wedding night she thought she belonged with me instead. _

_I knew in my heart by then we were never meant to be together as man and wife. Robin and Barney were destined to be man and wife and I wasn't about to be selfish and take her away because she was just scared. _

_I think her locket idea just really frazzled her. She'd buried it years ago for her special night only for it to not be there when she unburied it. She expected her soul mate to find it and instead its found by me, her ex boyfriend._

_But I never did it to win her back. When I stole the blue French horn and I made it rain, those acts I did to win her heart. But the night I constructed up a killer light show and the night I finally got her locket, those were just acts of friendship._

_Someday kids, you'll find a woman or man who will do this to you. He or she will be that one person you'll do anything to just make smile. I still will do anything for Robin even just sit with her all night as a friend. She just means that much to me._

_But anyway that was why I gave the locket to Barney. I didn't care that I spent days tracking that locket down only to get zero credit. All I cared about at that moment was that both Barney and Robin were happy because I only had a little more time before I moved away. _

_But unfortunately Barney still has a reputation for being a pathological liar and Robin knew I was the one who found the locket. I am proud of how I handled this kids because I can tell you it wasn't easy. Because, and this I'm not proud of, for a brief second I almost said yes and fell back to the Ted I was eight years ago._

_I stopped myself quickly though. If I truly wanted her to be mine I never would have gotten her on the rooftop and they never would even be getting married. I reminded myself of that and that was how I got Robin to calm down._

_Of course your Aunt is a little insane though and locked me in the room. It was your mom she ran into then and she told her to take three deep breaths with her eyes closed. Aunt Robin did and when she opened them Barney was there._

_I got there to see them kissing and I knew I had made the right choice. I think he made a vow to never lie to her again because then on the aisle he brought out a real live ring bear. _

_I soon met your mother and we dated. Then I had my little girl and then a couple years later had my little boy. This story I told you I know was very long but I think every detail needed to be told. Because I think if I changed even one thing in the story I wouldn't be sitting here today staring at my beautiful children._

_That kids is how you meet the woman of your dreams. I want you to grow up and have a crazy adventure like I did and never regret a minute of it. _


End file.
